I Still don't know what I'm looking for
by HermionenRon4ever
Summary: This story is about Love, and what your willing to give up to make it work. It's also about going through changes and knowing which ones are the right choices to make
1. Growing up

Don't Know What I'm Looking For  
  
Thank you for reading my first story here! My Story is Basically (Spelling?) About Ron, Luna,Ginny and Malfoy. The two main themes of this story are Romance and Tragety. Well I hope you enjoy the following Chapter!!!! Please Comment  
  
Chapter 1-Too Late to tell  
  
Ron Weasley woke up and hit his head on the top of his bunk bed  
  
"Bloody hell" He said angrily as he pushed his red flannel covers off   
  
"Ron watch your language" His brothers Fred and Goerge Said imitating there mom  
  
Ron grimaced and put up the swear finger   
  
Ron Weasley was 16 and was tall and now muscular (As his mom said he grew into his looks) and Ron had to admit he wasn't ugly. He was beginning to look more and more like his older brother Bill. Ron walked out of his room to go take a shower. He walked up another flight of stairs to where his older brother Percy and younger sister Ginny had there rooms. The bathroom door was closed and Ron could hear the buzzing of there old shower.  
  
"PERCY GET OUT I NEED TO HAVE A SHOWER" Ron yelled   
  
"Percy's not in here Ron" His sister yelled from inside  
  
Ron growled   
  
"Hurry up or I will smack you" He said   
  
Ginny Laughed as she opened the bathroom door   
  
"You wouldn't hit a fly Ronald Weasley" She said smiling  
  
Ginny Weasley had changed from the small unnoticed mousey weasley. Like her older brother she had gotten taller and much more developed. Yes Ginny weasley had changed a lot during the summer, Her slim body had tanned, Her breasts had developed larger than some would think, And god had graced her with curves Her red hair had been in the sun so much that it had given her a slight blondish looking highlight, She was what some would call a goddess.  
  
Ron blushed seeing his sister so unflatteringly and went into the bathroom quickly.  
  
Ginny smiled and headed to her room, She smiled at all the posters from Cute Wizard weekly that were staring at her and they all blushed and left there pictures. She opened her closet revealing old and drabby clothes and smiled  
  
"revealus" she whispered   
  
The closet opened another door and more clothes were revealed but these clothes were newer and more in style. She had sent some of her friends money to send her some nice clothes over the summer. Ginny picked out a black shirt with a v-neck saying "Jailbait"  
  
"Fuck I love this shirt" She said smiling   
  
Then she decided on a Red mini skirt  
  
Ginny looked in the mirror and smirked, She knew she looked good but she didn't want to say anything because her family would call her a prod. She put s mask charm on it to make it look like she was wearing normal ugly clothing. She brushed her hair down and put on her makeup and off she went.  
  
Ginny and her brother Ron were the only ones left in Hogwarts. Ginny and Ron waited for there friends between platforms nine and ten. First Hermoine Granger arrived...She had finally decided to straiten her hair and Ginny smiled at her effort. She could tell that Hermoine caught Harry's attention. Harry and Hermoine both liked each other Ginny Just wanted to smack them and tell them to become a thing. Ginny waited patiently for her friend Luna to come. Both of the girls have changed over the summer Ginny smiled when she saw Luna stride up to her smiling  
  
"Luna!!" Ginny said exitedly hugging her   
  
Ron turned and looked at Ginny  
  
"Who's your friend?" He asked   
  
Luna Laughed and looked a Ginny  
  
"I'm sure you havent forgotten me Ronald" Luna said laughing  
  
Ron shook his head  
  
"No Actually it seems I have..." he replied   
  
Luna smiled and laughed again Ron smiled at her laugh  
  
"Loony Lovegood....I'm sure you havent forgotten that...But it seems It was too late to tell" Luna said  
  
Ron Gaped and laughed  
  
"Luna....You have got to be kidding?" Ron said   
  
Luna shook her head  
  
"Nope sorry it's me...Is it a bad thing?" She asked  
  
Ron smiled and laughed  
  
"Sorry..." He began  
  
"Ron lets go" Harry called   
  
"I will talk to you guys later" Ron said smiling and ran toward Hermoine and Harry  
  
Ginny laughed  
  
"What?" Luna asked  
  
"M...My brother likes you Ahhaah" Ginny laughed  
  
Luna shrugged  
  
"He's Kinda cute" 


	2. Pureblood royalty

Chapter 2- Pure Blood Royalty  
  
Luna and Ginny found a compartement with noone in it and settled in. Luna took out a smoke and lit it  
  
"Luna....You know you could get caught" Ginny said smiling yet a little worried   
  
Luna took another drag then put the smoke down  
  
"Don't be stupid Virginia...I have a spell on our compartement...Noone will see the smoke...Well that is people who we can trust" Luna said  
  
Ginny smiled and put out her hand, Luna passed her the smoke  
  
"God what the fuck is this?" Ginny asked coughing, Luna shrugged  
  
"I found it this summer when I was in London with my dad....The bad side of london...I did something for the guy and he gave this to me...It's great eh? It's called Symostosis"  
  
Ginny smiled and nodded  
  
The door flew open and A Blonde boy with a smug look on his face walked in with his 2 bigger friends behind him   
  
'Okay Draco....You see theres someone in here why arent you leaving?" Luna said  
  
Draco smiled   
  
"Only if you give me a drag" He replied  
  
Luna looked at the cigarette and sighed  
  
"Fucken spell doesn't work....Who the hell could trust you...Dammit....You might as well stay" Luna said handing Draco the cigarette  
  
Draco took it willingly and smiled  
  
"So what's your name and how do you know mine?" Draco asked Luna taking a puff  
  
Luna laughed and Draco handed the cigarette to Crabbe  
  
"Your A Malfoy every fucken wizard family in the world knows you....You pure blood royalty" She said   
  
Draco smiled and grabbed the cigarette from Crabbe and Passed it to Ginny  
  
"Thanks.. What's the name?" He asked  
  
"It wasn't a compliment...And its Luna...Lovegood" She said  
  
Draco Laughed  
  
"HA...YOUR FATHER OWNS THAT STUPID MAGAZINE THE QUIBBLER" Goyle said  
  
"Goyle..." Ginny said  
  
Goyle turned and smiled  
  
"Yeah..Weaslery?" He asked  
  
"Shut the fuck up" She said smiling.  
  
Goyle frowned and stood up but Draco put out his hand  
  
"Goyle noone hits a girl...Even if she's a weasley" Draco said  
  
Ginny turned red   
  
"LISTEN MALFOY....YOUR NOT ANY FUCKEN BETTER THAN ME OR LUNA OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS WORLD SO GET THE HELL OVER YOURSELF" Ginny yelled   
  
Draco laughed  
  
"Don't hurt yourself little girl...You might rip your rags" Draco said   
  
Luna laughed  
  
"Ginny you forgot to take off the spell...Idiot" Luna said Taking out her wand  
  
"Revealus" She said   
  
Ginny's clothes changed and Draco was amazed at how much Ginny had developed  
  
"Could have done it myself" Ginny said  
  
Draco smiled   
  
"So could have I" Draco said  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes  
  
"Were almost there Gin let's go get changed into our robes" Luna said taking out her robes  
  
Draco smiled  
  
"We wouldn't mind if you changed her would we Crabbe,Goyle?" Draco asked  
  
"Dream on" Luna said closing the door to the compartment 


	3. Lies

Chapter 3

"So now what?" Luna mumbled to Ginny as they made they're way down the aisle. Everyone stared, not just because the way they were dressed, but because they were very pretty. Luna having bright green eyes, and long blond straight hair, and Ginny with long wavy thick red hair and bright blue eyes.  
"I should probably put the spell back on, Ron will have a fit if he see's me like this" Ginny said pulling out her wand.  
"Please, he has to get over it. Your not gonna dress like a 10 year old for the rest of your life. Just leave it Gin" Luna said throwing the cigarette on the ground. "Fine, lets find Hermione..I need to talk to her about Harry" Ginny said checking the compartments, until she found the one with Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron.  
"Hey" She said loudly sitting between Harry and Neville who both blushed slightly at Ginny's clothes. Luna sat down beside Ron and smiled slightly as he was caught between smiling and yelling at Ginny.  
"What are you weaa..aring..Ginny?" He mumbled.  
"Uh, Clothes" She laughed.  
"Not enough apparantly." He said loudly "Oh Sod off Ron" Ginny said.  
"Sit down" Luna laughed pulling Ron down as he quickly sat up to argue with Ginny who had already stood up as well.  
"That's right" She laughed.  
"Alright, what is it?" Hermione asked Ginny. "I'll tell you in the castle" She said quickly glancing at Harry who was talking to Neville. "Why do you two smell like smoke?" Ron asked suspiciously as they put on there robes.  
"Malfoy, you know him" Luna laughed.  
"Why were you hanging around Draco?" Harry asked.  
"Because, we have the option to who we hang around Harry" Ginny replied as she headed out of the compartment, she was tired of being around the fantastic 3, it had grown old. "But...Ginny...what did you" Hermione began.  
"After"  
"We'll be at the castle soon, I don't want to smell like smoke" Luna said pulling out her wand. "I'll do it, I know you and those kind of spells, last time you made the smell worse, and we had to lie to your father, making up some story"  
"And it ended up on the quibbler the next week" Luna laughed.  
"Peach, strawberry?" Ginny asked.  
"Can you do Cherry"  
"Yeah sure...Smelionronous" "Mmm" Luna said smelling herself, Ginny quickly did the same as they entered the castle. "I pray to god I don't end up with Lavender Brown again.." Ginny said. "She wouldn't stop about Ron, it was sickening" She shuttered.  
"No prob Gin, your with me, My father may be crazy, but theres a lot of crazy people buying his magazine...I got us one of the old prefect rooms, Hermione gets a new one, but ours will still be good, and we could fix it up easily" She said lifting her wand.  
"I love you Luna" Ginny laughed.  
"Ginny" Hermione said running up to them. Hermione hated waiting, she was really impatient. "What did you need to tell me"  
"Arent you patient" Luna laughed.  
"Yeah yeah, tell me" She shouted to Ginny.  
"Well you know Harry fancies you right?" "Ginny, no he doesn't were just friends" She sighed, with an obvious blush.  
"Why don't you ask him to be your boyfriend?" Luna asked.  
"Because Luna, he's my best friend" She said huffily before walking off. Luna sighed and looked over at Ginny. "We'll have to work on that"  
"Lets get to the feast, I'm hungry" Ginny said quickly as they followed the crowd into the great hall. 


End file.
